


Lady Lounds Ball

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Sir William Graham is attending Lady Lounds Ball, but there's only one person he hopes to see.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: The Prince Regent's Birthday Regency/Victorian Flash Exchange





	Lady Lounds Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



“Dear Sir William, I’m delighted to see you here,” Lady Lounds gushed.

“It was too kind of you to invite me,” Sir William Graham replied, bending to kiss her hand.

She smiled at him, and then hurriedly moved on to someone she considered a more suitable prospect as suitor to her niece.

Will began the tedious process of circulating the room, acknowledging various acquaintances, avoiding certain mamas who, unlike Lady Lounds, saw him as a possibility for their dowdier daughters.

A hand on his shoulder made him pause, and a voice like satin murmured in his ear, “Fifteen minutes, the pergola behind the rose garden.”

Then the hand was gone, and a rather drunk voice was exclaiming, “Lecter, why don’t you come and join us?”

“Later, perhaps, Gideon. I have one or two matters I need to deal with first,” Lord Lecter replied.

“Of course, old chap. A nod’s as good as a wink.”

Will continued his circuit of the room until he reached the glass doors which stood open to let in some of the cooling night air. He slipped outside and made his way through the nearest gardens, avoiding one or two couples who had clearly had a similar idea, until he reached the rose garden. It was quieter there and when he reached the pergola, he believed he was alone, until Hannibal stepped out of the shadows.

He reached over to kiss him, but Hannibal lifted a finger and said, “Tsk, tsk. You have kept me waiting, now I shall do the same.”

Hannibal slipped his fingers inside the waistband of Will’s breeches and Will moaned.

Hannibal shook his head. “Not good enough. Silence is important. We shall therefore begin again.”

It took all of Will’s self-control to remain silent while Hannibal caressed his buttocks and ran his fingers so close to his balls. Finally, Hannibal deemed Will had waited long enough and pressed his lips to Will’s, stroking his cock until he attained release.

Afterwards, as Will straightened his clothing out, Hannibal wiped his hands on the leaves of one of the large exotic plants growing nearby.

“Must you go so soon?” Will asked.

“It would not do for our absence to be too long, or it might be noted and commented on. But, my naughty little baronet, you shall call on me in a day or two and then I shall take you apart in the most delicious fashion.”

Will shivered in delight at the thought, but before he had time to reply, Hannibal had disappeared back into the shadows. Will returned to the ballroom, but found nothing there which held any appeal, and as soon as supper was over, he made his excuses and left.


End file.
